The Invasion of the Seireitei
by Little Purple Ninja Master
Summary: When the Seireitei is invaded by none other than the Menos Grande, it's up to the Soul Reapers to protect the villagers of the Roukon districts. But when the odds arn't in thier favour, Ichigo Kurosaki is summonded. Will the help of the substitue, and the Head Captain's grand daughter be enough? Or will this be the end of the Soul Society?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody! Little Purple Ninja Master here!**_

_**Okay, so, it's my first fan fiction, and I'm really pumped to get started. But first things first. I'll try to update whenever I can, (and that might be once a day, or once a month), and secondly, any review is a good review, just please try to criticize kindly. LET'S GET CRACKING :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and Kyoko Urae is a completely made up character.**_

Kyoko Urae was terrified of the Hell butterflies. She didn't know why, but ever since she first became a Shinigami, those butterflies (appropriately enough,) scared the hell outta her. But thankfully, her captain, Captain Soifon, had assigned Kyoko her very own member of the Inner Court Troop to give her and deliver messages. That was another thing Kyoko didn't understand. She was as master of the Flash Step, the third seat of Squad 2, and the Commander of the Detention Unit, and yet, she needed her own servant to deliver messages for her.

But, she didn't complain. She couldn't. Her grandfather, the wise and mighty Head Captain Yamamoto, was a man of authority .That's probably why, when her grandfather sent her and Toshiro Hitsugaya, a long time friend way before their days at the Academy, to the Human World to find some ex-convict, all she did was nod politely and disappeared with Toshiro to the permanent Senkaimon.

Sadly, you can only pass through the Senkaimon if you're carrying a Hell butterfly, and sadly, as you can all recall, Kyoko's terrified of them.

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

"Kyoko-san," the member of the Kido Corps in charge of opening the Senkaimon said impatiently, "The butterflies are nothing to be afraid of. They are gentle creatures that won't even hurt a fly."

"Do I _look_ like I care if they'd hurt a fly? NO!" Kyoko shrieked as she hid behind Toshiro, putting as much space between her and those "butterflies" as possible. "Get those creepy looking bastards way from me!"

"Kyoko, we haven't got all day." Toshiro said, as cold and commanding as ever.

"Fine," she growled angrily as she turned towards the already opened Senkaimon. Wow, those Kido people sure operate quickly. Kyoko squeezed she eyes shut and grabbed onto a tuff of Toshiro's hair.

"Gimme a butterfly and on the count of three we're running straight though the portal." she commanded nervously.

"Very well then," was all Toshiro managed to say through clenched teeth. Guess that the little guy didn't really like being dragged around by the head.

"Are you ready?" Kyoko asked Toshiro, and when he responded with a nod, BOOM! The Senkaimon spontaneously exploded.

**A.N: Okay, first of all, I'm very disapointed in myself for wirting so little. So, if anyone reads this, can you please tell what what you didn't like? And if you have enough time, what you did like? All you have to do is click in the little box underneath the author's note and leave a comment! 'Tis called reviewing. **

**Top hats to all!**

**-Little Purple Ninja Master.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all you people! Sorry, haven't really updated in a long time. I got kinda lazy. **

**Sorry. It's not that I _wanted _ to be lazy, but, I can't really help it now can I.**

**So anyways, read and review!**

** And remember, any review is as good review.**

**Don't be afraid to flame cause I gotta fire extinguisher sitting right next to me.**

Kyoko Urae could pass as an average twelve-year-old in the Human World. She was roughly 5'00", and was frankly very slim. Yet, when hurled at a wall at 1000 mph, she could make a crater 12 meters wide.

"What was that?" one of the fellow Kido Corps people asked, "Is anyone hurt?"

That question was answered with a round of groans and no's. Kyoko hopped out of her personalized crater, and rubbed a sore spot on her head. That's when she first noticed what had caused the huge explosion.

Standing in front of her was a huge army of mutant hybrid animals. There were monkeys with heads growing out of their sides, feetless birds, and was that a... Narwhal? And the strange thing was, all these creatures had a bone mask over their face. A _Hollow_ mask.

"Looks like our trip to the Human World's going to be postponed." Kyoko said smirking, "Shame."

And just as she was about to draw her Zanpakuto, Toshiro, no sorry,_ Captain Hitsugaya _stepped in.

"Go report the recent events to Head Captain Yamamoto," he commanded briskly, "We can delay them unt—"

He was cut short when the army of Hollows started heading towards the outskirts of the Gotei 13, towards the 80 Rukon Districts.

Immediately understanding the circumstances of the situation,Kyoko nodded (again) and disappeared from where she stood, and reappeared a few seconds later right smack dab in the middle of a captains meeting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi demanded angrily, "You should be in the Human World by now."

Kyoko ignored his comment and got down on one knee to retell her story to the Head Captain. When she was done, she had the attention of not just Yamamoto, but all the captains in the room.

Captain Kurotsuchi was quiet for a brief second before stating bluntly,"Because the Hollows know that they can't eat our souls, they decided to go for the weaker Wholes."

Kyoko glared at him for not apologizing for is earlier, uh... _accusation._ But then again, it what the Squad Twelve captain we're talking about, so Kyoko kind of just expected him to forget he had said anything.

Suddenly, everyone started talking at once.

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto bellowed while slamming his cane into the ground. And then he said in a much quieter tone, "Every squad will be assigned six or seven Rukon Districts to guard. Make sure no souls are eaten at the cost of your life!" You could barely hear what he said, but it was just as effective as yelling.

Everyone in the room obeyed the Captain's orders, and flash stepped off to their separate barracks. Everyone except Kyoko.

"I want you to head to the Human World to fetch the substitute Shinigami, Yoruichi, Urahara, and any other soul reapers in the Human World. We'll need all the help we can get." Yamamoto told her.

"Yes, of course." She agreed feebly. Kyoko wasn't an idiot. If she had to go to the Human World that meant going through a Senkaimon. And _that_ meant having to hold another Hell butterfly. But, it was the Head Captain's orders, and if she disobeyed, she'd have to suffer the consequences. And those consequences seemed very terrifying.

Kyoko couldn't use the permanent Senkaimon, because, well... if was probably covered in Hollow guts and blood, so she decided to ask Byakuya if she could use his.

**At the Kuchiki Mansion:**

Waiting at the main gate of the Kuchiki Mason was Yachiru and a very ticked off Byakuya. Judging by the looks of things, Yachiru probably decided to create trap doors along the paths of Byakuya's prized garden. _Again._

"HELLO URAE-KUN!" Yachiru greeted Kyoko with a broad smile, "Byakki was waiting for you!" Yachiru jumped happily onto Kyoko's head, and started tugging on her (Kyoko's) raven coloured hair.

"Really? Well that's not surprising considering the fact that he was there _during_ captains meeting." Kyoko stated sarcastically.

Byakuya nodded solemnly. "I assume you're here to use the Senkaimon?"

"Whoa, when did you become a telepathic?" Kyoko said jokingly, only to be met with a blank stare form Byakuya.

"I WANNA GO TO THE HUMAN WORLD AGAIN! I WANNA SEE ICHII!" Yachiru added helpfully.

Kyoko dumped Yachiru off her head and tossed her over to Byakuya. This time, Kyoko would be going alone.

As if on an unspoken command, one of the servants of the Kuchiki household came out of the gates holding a cage covered with a gray cloth. "Here you go Lady Urae. We've prepared a special cage just for you."

She must've been pretty special, if even Byakuya would prepare something just to avoid her fear of butterflies. Well, it was either that, or he didn't want her jumping out of the Senkaimon righ before they were going to go through the portal.

The head of the Kuchiki family inserted his Zanpakuto into the empty space in front of him, just like a key, and the familiar double doors of the portal-ish thing apperaed and opened. The next thing she knew, Kyoko was tumbling into through the doors and into a pitch black abyss.

**Sooo... DAN DAN DAN! Sorry just **_**had**_** to add pitch black abyss. Couldn't help it. Teehee. Does anyone else get annoyed with the autocorrect? I know I've had to resist the urge to punch my computer more than once. Five times in fact. But who's counting? I AM!**

**~Little Purple Ninja Master (or Little Ninja for short) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI people! Sorry for not updating! I was so happy when school was out, then one of my friends came over, then I got sick. And while all this was happening, I was being oh so lazy. But then today, when I finally decide to post my new chapter, I was re reading it, when I decided that I didn't like what I had so far and deleted it. So ya. ENJOY! **

Kyoko was mad. No, not _just _mad. She was fuming.

The portal from the Soul Society decided to just to dump her in a pile of old garbage bags. And it wasn't just the kind 'I'll-just-set-you-down-nicely' kind of dump. It was more a 'let's-send-her-tumbling-fifty-miles-an-hour-into-a-plie-of-garbage' dump.

And as soon as Kyoko manages to peel all that crappy smelling... well... _crap _off her, a really mean looking guy dressed all in navy with a bulletproof vest tells her loitering is illegal and that she should stop before he arrests her. Well, Kyoko _would _stop if she knew what loitering was. But the last time she visited the human world was before this so-called _Internet _was invented. And that was in the 60's right? So she's not that up-to-date on everything.

Currently, her mission was to get Ichigo Kurosaki, and all the other available Shinigami, alert them of the problem in the Seireitei, and then bring them there. And by force if necessary. There was just one slight problem. She had no clue what so ever of where this Kurosaki lived. But today, is seemed that luck was on her side.

Kyoko stood patiently on the sidewalk as she watched a pair of high school students walk towards her. Earlier on in the day, it had started to rain, resulting into a soaking wet Kyoko. The pair was an orange haired boy, and a short black haired girl. They were about to walk right past her, when suddenly the girl stiffened.

"What is it Rukia?" The orange haired kid asked her half-heartedly.

"I sense an especially weak spiritual pressure." She replied ignorantly.

And that's what really pissed Kyoko off.

She stepped out of the shadow of the oak tree she was hiding behind and angrily grabbed Rukia by the collar of her school uniform.

"What did you say?" Kyoko demanded angrily

"That you have an awfully weak spiritual energy."

"I'd like to hear that—"

"Why do you smell like garbage?" Rukia questioned.

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Yes."

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"What?! You should show more respect to your elders!"

"It's hard of hard to tell who's older. You're so short." Kyoko smirked.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"I just did."

The orange haired dude broke in. "Girls, girls, you're both pretty," he then glared at Kyoko menacingly. "Who the hell are you?"

Kyoko loosened her grasp on Rukia's collar.

"Listen Carrot Top, I'm here on—"

"CARROT TOP? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS _THAT_? IT'S ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

Kyoko looked at him dumbfound. Then, she looked at Rukia in confusion.

"Wait... If _you're _Ichigo, then..." Suddenly, everything clicked into place.

"Rukia!" Kyoko yelped as she immediately gave her a huge hug. "You're as short as ever!"

**One kick in the face later...**

"The Soul Society is under attack and we need all the help we can get." Kyoko explained while rubbing her sore forehead.

"And the Soul Society sent _you_? You look younger than my sisters!" Ichigo scoffed as they walked down the cement path towards the Urahara Shop, run by none other than Kisuke Urahara.

"And how old are you're sisters exactly?" Kyoko demanded irritably.

"They're in middle school." He retorted.

"Then I'm definitely older than then."

"By how much?"

Kyoko was started to get irritated by the Ichigo character. She's known him for less than five minutes and already she felt like stabbing him with her Zanpakuto.

"Well," Kyoko replied, choosing her works carefully, "I don't remember much from when I was alive. You see, I died at a fairly young age. Four or five as I recall. But what I _do_ remember is that we had paper." Kyoko supplied helpfully. She wasn't really sure what year that was. She didn't even know how old you had to be to _be_ in middle school.

When she didn't hear a snarky comeback from Ichigo, _or _the sounds of Rukia's attempts to stop Ichigo from strangling her (Kyoko), she turned around in panic. Well, she _was _in panic, until she saw... what she saw.

First of all, there was that red haired boy that was wearing a white shirt that said something about an _Ok Store. _He had Ichigo in a headlock and was muttering something about stepping on baseballs. Next to him was a little girl with pigtails, also wearing a white tee-shirt that said _Book Store. Ok Store, Book Store, _same thing. She was trying to calm down the red-head. In other words, it looked like there was an evil rabid demon red cat trying to gnaw off Ichigo's hair. But hair doesn't look that appetizing. Or edible for that matter. And they were all talking about talking to Urahara. Except that the rabid demon cat was saying they _couldn't_.

But all that chaos and disorder came to an end when a tall, lean man dressed in green, with a green and white striped hat, waving around a white fan like the Empress of Whales sauntered in, followed closely by a tall, buff, tanned, and muscular mustached man.

While the man in green eyed the human knot enquiringly, like it was something he saw everything day, he unexpectedly slammed his fan shut against his hand. "May I help you in any way?"

Ichigo instantaneously flung the Evil-Demon-Cat-Boy off his shoulders, and stared at the newcomer innocently. The other kid scrambled up and stared at the newcomer, as if to say; _I wasn't assaulting this guy. Not at all. _

The little girl in pigtails that was trying to calm down Ichigo and co. but to no avail ran up to the man with a panicked look on her face, and started mumbling apologetically. He just brushed her away absentmindedly. "Jinta, Ururu, Ichigo, Rukia, and... Who are you again?"

Kyoko grinned nonchalantly, as it was finally her turn to talk. "You must be Kisuke Urahara, I'm Kyoko Urae, and if Captain Soifon's endless rants prove true, I am your successor as the third seat of Squad 2 and as the leader of the Detection Unit. Nice to meet you."

"Kyoko Urae... Old Man Yamamoto's granddaughter, right? I remember you when you where little, running around Komamura, always wanted him to read you the books he wrote," He acknowledged, "What's—"

"Halt!" Ichigo interrupted anxiously, "The Head Captain has a granddaughter?" he enquired obliviously. This question earned him three dumbfounded stares courtesy of Rukia, Urahara, and Mr. Mustache Man.

Ichigo, oblivious to the nasty looks cast in his direction, looked at Kyoko thoughtfully. "So _that's_ why you were sent here! Wow..." He faltered.

Looks exchanged within the minute long awkward silence before Urahara shattered it. "How's about we go in for tea?"

**A/N: Finally finished! I know that this took a long time to finish, and is fairly short, but hey, it was the winter vacation! And I hope you guy all enjoyed it! And a Merry Late Christmas and New Year! Don't forget to read and review! =D**

**~Little Purple Ninja Master!**


End file.
